


He’s not my baby anymore

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, First Steps., Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori takes his first steps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s not my baby anymore

Ori’s favourite game was to slowly stand on his two small chubby legs and wobble slightly, the aim of the game was to scare Dori half to death, which was of course one of Nori’s favourite games too. As baby Ori grew Dori practically wrapped him in pillows and his old battle helmet, being sure that if his baby brother did decided to take his first few steps he would be safe. Dori was upstairs preparing for his shift at the tea shop and Nori was currently lounging on the sofa watching his baby brother who was set up between a selection of plush pillows, Nori groaned, he was so bored. Don’t get him wrong he loved looking after Ori but when all his baby brother did was sit there and flip through a small dwarflings book you couldn’t blame him for getting bored increasingly quickly.

“Want a snack baby bro?” Nori asked before he flipped his legs from the back of the sofa where they currently dangled and got to his feet, Ori made a slight squeak that Nori had translated to be a yes in his brothers’ baby mash of language.

Nori quickly walked to the kitchen and placed the kettle over the stove after he filled it with water and before he scanned the area around him just encase his eldest brother suddenly appeared, Nori snuck a hand in the hidden pocket of his jacket as grabbed himself a small bottle of his favourite alcohol, just to give him a bit of a buzz as he watched over his baby brother.

Nori made himself a cup of tea that his eldest brother drank to excess and poured a small amount of the amber alcohol into it before warming up a bottle of formula for his baby brother, Nori hummed when he took a sip of his spiked tea, the alcohol warming his throat as pulled the clear glass bottle of milk from the warm water and wiped it with a towel before he turned.

Only to see his baby brother standing in the doorway with a smug look on his hairless face.

“Holy mother of mahal!” Nori shouted before he dropped his cup to the floor causing it to smash loudly, causing Dori to shriek loudly.

“Nori! Nori what’s going on down there?!” Dori’s panicked voice shouted before Ori trotted off and Nori followed with his eyes wide and mouth open in shock, Ori giggled before he knocked into a table and sent the vase of flowers tumbling to the floor, Nori caught it before setting it back on the small table.

“Dori he’s walking!” Nori called back when words came to him at last. “He’s actually walkin’!”

A sudden smash came from upstairs before a pair of heavy boats cracked on the floor of the landing and then the stairs.

“What are you talking about, he’s-” Dori scrambled down the stairs before he caught sight of his baby brother tottering around the living room with shrill giggles.

“What did you do!?” Dori snapped at Nori and Nori placed his hands in his chest in feign hurt.

“I didn’t do anything, he’s doing it by himself!” Nori argued and Dori was immediately followed his quick moving baby brother around the living room with a pillow in his hands, waiting just encase his baby brother took a tumble, and sure enough after about three minutes of chasing Ori tumbled and landed on his bum on the pillow before he clapped his pudgy hands together and giggled loudly.

“Look at him, he’s all grown up, first he’s walking, then he’s going to be doing his apprenticeship, then he’s going to get a tattoo and find a bunch of suitors and then-” Nori began to tease once he saw his eldest brother becoming tearful.

“Oh stop you silly dwarf.” Dori hissed at Nori before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as the other one was clutching onto Ori with an almost suffocating grip.

“I hope you cried this much when I first started walking.” Nori said with a slight frown and Dori snorted a laugh as he gently stroked Ori’s cropped mess auburn hair.

“Only because I knew you were going to be a trouble maker.” Dori admitted with a slight huff.

Nori laughed loudly before he leaned over and gave his eldest brother a one arm hug in comfort before Ori wriggled out of Dori’s grip and began crawling towards his blocks on the other side of the room.

“He’s not my baby anymore.” Dori said slightly with a teary sigh and Nori nudged his elder brother with his elbow and reminded Dori that no matter what Ori would always need them and they would always need their Ori because they were brothers and that’s what brothers did, stick together no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sorry, I have seem to become addicted.... sorry... tell me what you think?))


End file.
